Bo and Tamsin Make a Deal
by XxBAMBAMxX
Summary: Tamsin is living in her truck. Bo finds tamsin making breakfast in her house after a drunken night and makes a deal with Tamsin. Does the Valkyrie say yes?


**Chapter One **

Bo awoke suddenly hear a noise from downstairs. She grabbed the knife on her bedside table and put on her kimono robe that hung on the end of her bed. She slowly and carefully walked downstairs, _can I smell pancakes?_ Bo thought to herself as she neared the bottom of the stairs. As she neared the corner she hear someone humming.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Bo yelled in what she hoped would be a threatening voice as she jumped into the living room/kitchen.

"Whoa calm down succubus" a blonde said as she turned to face Bo with her hands up in surrender. Bo put the knife on the table knowing that there was no actual threat in the house.

"Tamsin?" Bo asked confused. "What the fuck are you doing in my house? And are you making pancakes?" Bo asked looking at the mess in the kitchen.

"Umm well yes. I didn't think you were home, I didn't see your car outside" Tamsin said trying to explain the situation to Bo.

"Kenzi wanted to borrow my car for a couple of days which is why I don't have it" Bo replied annoyed that Tamsin still hadn't answered her questions.

"Tamsin why the hell are you in my house making pancakes and one hell of a fucking mess of my kitchen?" Bo said really starting to get pissed, she crossed her arms over her body and tapped her foot waiting for Tamsin to explain.

"Well um you could say that I am kind of homeless and broke. I got really drunk last night so I can came and crashed on your couch. And the only way to cure a hangover that doesn't involve more alcohol is pancakes so i was just makin ' me some breackfast. Big whoop" Tamsin said turning back to making her pancakes.

"You should really lock your door ya know" Tamsin said over her shoulder/

"I did lock my door, you just fucking picked the lock and broke in. AGAIN!" Bo was fed up with Tamsin's shit and was letting her know about it. Tamsin pretended she didn't hear what Bo said.

"Want some pancakes?" Tamsin said shyly as when turned around and put a huge stack of steaming pancakes on the table. Bo was about to say no when her body betrayed her and made a huge gurgling sound. Tamsin's eyes went straight to Bo's stomach and smiled.

"I guess I can take that as a yes" she said thing she was off the hook.

"Don't think you can get out of this so easily, we will be having a serious descussion about you breaking in and using and _drinking_ all of my stuff" Bo said cutting up some pancake and putting it in her mouth. It was amazing, she had never eaten anything that tasted so good. But she would never show or let tamsin know. Tamsin looked her while Bo pretty much devoured 4 pancakes in 3 seconds flat.

"Good huh?" Tamsin said smirking. She knew she was a good cook but would never let anyone know about it, well until now.

"Yeah...Its alright...like...Iv'e had better" Bo said between chews of pancake. Bo and tamsin were done with breakfast and Tamsin stood to do the dishes and clean the kitchen. When all was done Tamsin sat down next to Bo who had been silent throughout the whole thing.

"So you can yell at me now if you want" Tamsin said smirking, her usual facial expression. Bo was still quiet but after a while she finally spoke.

"If you want you can live here for a couple of weeks or for ever long you need to get a place. if you want?" Bo asked quietly not sure if Tamsin would actually take her up no her offer.

"Well sure thang succubabe, I'll live with ya" tamsin said in her usual demeanor. Bo was shocked but continued on on.

"But there will be some rules you have to agree t if you want to live here."

"Sure thing. Lay it on me" Tamsin said putting her elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand looking at Bo.

"OK well number 1. you have to cook for me, number 2. you clean up your mess, number 3. no going in Kenzi's room and number 4. you are going to let me feed on you" Bo said mimicking Tamsin's faded smirk as she said the last part.

"Oh and I almost for got you are going to have to sleep in my bed with me. There are no other rooms and you are not sleeping on the couch so you bunking with me roomy" Bo said full on smiling now. Tamsin looked at her in a bit of shock not really know what to do.

"What about your human doctor?" Tamsin asked

"She broke up with me so I'm a free girl and can do what I want" Bo said a little bit said but kind of relieved. Things with Lauren wouldn't work out, she is human and has a much shorter life than I. There is not point leading her on any longer.

"So... Do you have a deal?" Bo asked with her hand out. with less enthusiasm than the succubus Tamsin put her hand in Bo's and shook.

"Deal" Tamsin replied. Before she knew what was happening Bo pulled Tamsin closer till the were millimeters apart. hey looked into each others eyes for a second till Bo brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Bo opened her mouth and Tamsin slid her tongue into the brunettes mouth. This went on for a couple more seconds till Bo pulled back slightly and started to feed from Tamsin. The Valkyrie opened her eyes to look into the glowing blue eyes of the Succubus and the bright blue wisps between each others mouths. Bo then puled Tamsin in for another kiss then broke apart.

"Thanks for breakfast" Bo said smiling, her eyes still glowing blue. She the stood up and went back upstairs. Tamsin just sat in the chair dumfounded. She was in for a hell time for the next couple of weeks, Tamsin thought as she got up and followed Bo up the stairs.


End file.
